fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Raceway
Papa's Raceway is a mini game that appears in Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cheeseria, Papa's Bakeria and Papa's Sushiria. It is a kart racing game where the player's character competes head to head with 2 regular customers. Players will need to avoid obstacles, collect coins to speed up, and be the first one to cross the finish line to earn prizes. Finishing in second or third will reward you with the coins collected during the race. Course Features *Coin: Increases kart speed (additionally granting $0.10 tips per coin) *Boost pad: Large increase to kart speed temporarily *Cone: Slows down kart when hit *Oil: Reduces maneuverability of kart Papa's Donuteria Prizes #Beige Beanie # Clear Glaze Poster # Green Striped Wall # Snowflake Tank # Hanging Plant # Think Pink Poster # Md. Harvest Table # Maple Mornings Poster # Blue Plaid Floor # Md. Easter Table #Brown Backpack # Poinsettia Box # Yellow Raincoat Rare Prizes: * Bronze Medal * Silver Medal * Gold Medal Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Silver Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Gold Papa's Cheeseria Prizes # Tomato Poster #Suspenders # Teal Zigzag Floor #Stripe Armwarmers # Sm. Starlight Table #Retro Hockey Jersey # Halloween Poster #Brown Fedora # Starstripe Wall #Sweatbands #Raccoon Cap # Spindly Spider #Bomber Jacket Rare Prizes: * Bronze Medal * Silver Medal * Gold Medal Papa's Cheeseria Prize Gallery Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize_1.png|1 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize_3.png|3 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize_4.png|4 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Silver Papa's Cheeseria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Gold Papa's Bakeria Prizes #Moccasins # Sm Rainbow Table # Blue Plaid Floor #Hawaiian Shirt # Chocolate Poster #Plain Jacket # Bubble Planet Gum #Pirate Hat #Short Two Tone # Multigrain Wall #Riveted Belt # Thanks Poster #Work Gloves Rare Prizes: * High Ball Lamp * Trophy Case * Papa Bust Papa's Bakeria Prize Gallery Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 1.png|1 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 2.png|2 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's_Raceway - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's_Raceway - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's_Raceway - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 9.png|9 10th prize Bakeria Papa's Race.png|10 11th prize Bakeria Papa's Race.png|11 Thanks poster-Papas raceway-Bakeria.png|12 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Silver Papa's Bakeria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Gold Papa's Sushiria Prizes # Walnut Floor #Puffy Vest # Thanks Poster #Backpack # Sakura Bonsai #Banded V-Neck # White Crate Wall #Wide Striped Pants # Luau Umbrella #Wingtips # Luau Punch Table #Bucket Cadet Cap # Licorice Gum Rare Prizes: * Electric Guitar * Wing Sign * Popcorn Cart Papa's Sushiria Prize Gallery Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 1.png|1 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 2.png|2 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Silver Papa's Sushiria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Gold Racers and their Karts *Akari (The ThunderVolt II) *Allan *Boomer (Starlight Jubilee Kart) *Ember (The CharBroiler) *Foodini (The Fab Turismo) *Hank (The Enforcer) *Johnny (Log Kart) *Marty (Burgeria Kart) *Nick (Boat Kart) *Peggy *Professor Fitz (Science Kart) *Radlynn (The MadishMobile) *Rico *Sarge Fan (The TearJerker) *Sasha (Cheddar Mack Kart) *Wally (The SilverScale) *Willow (Spooky Kart) *Xandra (Pink with Rainbow Stripes Kart) Karts Customers Wheels_akari.gif|The ThunderVolt II, Akari's kart Boomer-Cart.png|Boomer's kart Wheels_ember.gif|The CharBroiler, Ember's kart Wheels_foodini.gif|The Fab Turismo, Foodini's kart Wheels_hank.gif|The Enforcer, Hank's kart Nick-Cart.png|Nick's kart Professor Fitz's kart.png|Professor Fitz's kart Wheels_radlynn.gif|The MadishMobile, Radlynn's kart Wheels_sarge_fan.gif|The Tearjerker, Sarge Fan's kart Wheels_wally.gif|The SilverScale, Wally's kart Willow kart.png|Willow's kart Xandra's kart.png|Xandra's kart Games Donuteria-Cart.png|Donuteria's kart Cheeseria-Cart.png|Cheeseria's kart bakeriacart.png|Bakeria's Kart Sushiria kart.png|Sushiria's kart Trivia *The gameplay is similar to Grab-a-Roni Gondola, in which you need to collect items to win. However, you need to avoid obstacles to prevent your racer from slowing down. It's also a competitive race as your worker is racing against two customers. *Depending on the holiday, the background scenery will change. For example, in, Papa's Cheeseria, during the Valentine's Day holiday, there will be light snow with pink lights in the background. *The player can click to honk a horn, but it will not do anything. *This minigame has not appeared in any apps. Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Sushiria